


Bad Habits

by Solidsnail



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Fetish, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Henry should really talk about this with Alex, M/M, Post-Game(s), Silent Hill 4: The Room - Freeform, Silent Hill: Homecoming - Freeform, Silent Protagonist, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, dont be like henry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidsnail/pseuds/Solidsnail
Summary: What had started as two men of the same fate( the unfortunate ones as they liked to call themselves), bonding over bad movies, hard drinks and the everlasting loneliness caused by fear, had continued to become what it was now.In which both Alex and Henry have some questionable coping methods and Henry has to learn to vocalize his thoughts.





	Bad Habits

“The minute people fall in love, they become liars.”  
Henry had heard the quote before, even if he couldn’t remember where exactly he had caught it. It didn’t matter though, for most of the time he had deemed it simply stupid. That was until now, where he found himself cradled next to Alex, night after night, never finding any sleep- lying wide awake and staring at the blank darkness; nothing but a single thought on his restless mind.  
The nights with Alex, a product of their consensual longing for company, had become a regularity for about five months now, and though they usually did last longer, one might think for all, Henry woke up every morning and found it hard to recall the hours before- a daze, a rush; foggy memories blurred by more than just one drink.  
What had started as two men of the same fate (the unfortunate ones, as they liked to call themselves) bonding over bad movies, hard drinks, and the everlasting loneliness caused by fear, had continued to become what it was now. Henry would arrive to Alex’s shabby apartment sometimes, when they felt like it, or they would rent a cheap hotel room when the landlady complained about noises.  
Alex would pour them a drink (or two, or five), and they´d casually talk for an hour or two. About their jobs, or daily lives, minor inconveniences. It wasn’t like it mattered, though; it never lasted long. The faster they got drunk, the sooner Henry would pull Alex desperately close to him, almost roughly. They would kiss. Sloppy and uncoordinated, but still passionate. Alex would bury his hands in Henry’s hair and get pulled down by his neck as Henry sank into the mattress or couch. How they would get out of their clothes? It depended.  
All Henry knew then was that soon, somewhere in between, he would find Alex’s tousled head of hair between his legs, licking and biting the soft skin of his inner thighs. Sometime, he took to mumbling, too difficult to understand, but there was a desperately sweet sound into the words, making Henry’s knees as well as his voice tremble, riled up and ready to take it up a notch. Henry would take Alex’s face and force him to look at his own; Alex’s eyes darkened by the ecstasy-widened pupils, drawing Henry in- something he could only describe as a spell.  
After that, it would be over for both of them. Any remaining restraint dropped, to be found again in the morning, somewhere between their scattered clothes. Henry would fuck Alex roughly into the squeaking mattress underneath them, savoring every muttered curse, every twitch of his limbs and face when Henry hit the spot just right; every moan and hitched breath- savoring all of Alex when he was the most vulnerable that Henry would ever see him. (Something he admitted was what turned him on the most.)  
It was always like this. The only difference from time to time being that they were lately running out of things to talk about and would just directly go for the kill. Lately, it even had happened that Henry would arrive and immediately be welcomed by Alex, pushing him against some kind of nearby furniture or downright just the wall, running up Henry’s shirt with his hands while hungrily nipping at spots all over the other’s neck. Calm and collected was how Alex would appear to anyone outside; he was the complete opposite once doors were shut and curtains were drawn.  
Moonlight barely illuminated anything in their quiet room. Both of them lie there, nestled against each other over their supposed blanket that was too warm for them; Alex resting his head on Henry’s naked chest while said man watched the features of his partner softening up the further his mind took him into sleep.  
Falling for Alex was never supposed to become part of the plan for Henry. He was supposed to be nothing but a comforting friend. A friend to do certain activities together because the circumstances of both their mental states simply denied them to form a bond with someone else, to achieve what they needed.  
But over the course of their time, Henry had grown attached again. Something he was undeniably good at, and something he hated about himself the most. God was his witness: he had tried to deny his feelings with fists and legs and teeth as much as he could- like a child that didn‘t want to go to bed, he had fought the thoughts of Alex in his mind outside of their shared nights.  
But he was breaking under him. The promises of trying to stay at a distance that Henry had given himself had been in vain. There had never been a real fight to begin with. Biting in Henry’s neck, Alex had left his marks not only on his body, but his heart.  
Hell, he did not even know if Alex returned those feelings. A big part of him believed that Henry was to Alex exactly what he should have been for Henry, if it wasn’t for what it was now.  
Moments of doubt came up sometimes, gestures of affection on behalf of Alex beyond what was necessary. Loving words between the usual sex stained talk, a genuine concern for his well-being every morning afterwards... Henry had never once left the room feeling used. That, and maybe something that could have been a wishful stare, seen by Henry from the back of his eye evoked a certain hope inside. A hope he immediately always scolded himself for. Fearing a possible end of their practical relationship and in order to prevent said end, he had to keep his feelings in charge.  
There however, was something else that had crept around inside of Henry for a while now that bothered him way more than any screwed up romantic issues. A few nights ago, he did not quite remember the exact circumstances: both of them had been riled up more than usual. He had been able to tell because it hadn't even taken an hour for Henry to have a drink and then be inches deep in his wailing louder than usual, lover; Queen softly playing in the background, if he remembered correctly. They hadn’t even bothered turning the music off back then.  
While plunging into Alex underneath him, in a more violent fashion than he usually used, (remarking though that, Alex had seemed to not mind at all. Henry was even sure he had enjoyed it quite a lot) Alex had held onto Henry, his legs tangled around Henry’s waist and arms over his shoulders. A flushed, heavy breathing face buried in the crook of his neck, and then after Henry had reached down Alex to start jerking him off, biting down. Something like that had happened numerous times before, and Henry back then was too into the act to really notice it. That was until Alex’s jaw buried its teeth deeper and deeper into his flesh- a sharp pain growing and traveling up to Henry’s steamed up mind as he felt something warm and wet running down his arm.  
Upon tasting the iron in his mouth, Alex, in horror, had immediately pulled away and broken up the act- apologizing to Henry in what almost seemed like a panic. Henry, however, seeing Alex with his blood smudged around the lips while it still ran out of Henry’s shoulder, leaving a trail down his chest and arm, had never wished for anything more in his life than Alex sinking his teeth in there again.  
Back then, the magic had been broken. Alex, in a haste, had treated the wound and then gathered his pajamas to go to sleep while Henry ended up masturbating in the shower to get rid of any remaining tension. But ever since, Henry’s fantasies had taken quiet a turn.  
Alex tearing him apart, Alex slicing deep clean cuts over Henry’s body, Alex dipping his hands into them and rummaging around in the wound while Henry screamed in both agony and excitement; Alex licking the blood of of his thighs and stomach and kissing Henry afterwards, making him experience the iron taste of himself as he kept bleeding. These images disgusted Henry to the core but at the same time, drove him crazy. The last thing he had expected Silent Hill to leave him with was a goddamn mutilation fetish.  
He knew Alex would never bring himself to do anything even remotely close to resembling Henry’s questionable fantasies. Henry felt terrible even thinking of the possibility of demanding something like that from him, but it was okay wasn't it? He still loved Alex; he still loved the smell of his hair and the tone of his voice. He still adored his embrace and the faint taste of alcohol before they would kiss. Strange desires or not, all he needed was in front of him- how could he even dare to ask for more?  
Alex slightly shifted and babbled short pieces of sleep talk that Henry didn’t understand. He looked at the sleeping figure, smiling lovingly. His free arm wrapped around Alex’s upper body, pulling him a little closer to himself than before but not enough to wake Alex. The feeling of contentment spreading inside Henry’s stomach as he took one last look at Alex in his arms. Leaning in, he kissed the sleeping one’s forehead softly but longer than usual before Henry himself gave in to an attempt to find rest for the night, in which he didn’t.  
No matter how long it might last, for now, all that Henry needed was here. And would the day come sometime, he would gladly let Alex destroy the very last piece of him.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that played in the background was pressure by queen.
> 
> I dedicate this to my dead grandma who was better off not knowing about any of the shit that is going on with me now. Rest in piece granny, I´m glad you died before I could disappoint you.
> 
> Beta read by the dear Amoslee1023  
> thank you very much! You helped me alot


End file.
